


All Androids Go to Heaven

by Fastern



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastern/pseuds/Fastern
Summary: Both shot by the RK800-60, Connor and Hank lie bleeding to death in the CyberLife warehouse. Connor grapples with his mortality.





	All Androids Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the ending where Hank and Connor are both shot by RK800-60.

Connor had made a lot of mistakes.  
  
With his programming blaring errors, informing him of his imminent shutdown, he wondered if becoming deviant was one of them.  
  
Still, he supposed that those mistakes carried on to his counterpart looming over him, and he saw the exact moment the other Connor made the mistake to monologue instead of going for the killing blow. Connor made no such blunder when shooting his doppelgänger between the eyes. The shot echoed louder than any one he’d heard before, not the one that killed Daniel, not the one at the peak of Stratford Tower, and not the one that shot Hank Anderson, who lay on the ground a few yards away.  
  
Hank was his biggest mistake, Connor realized.  
  
Despite his systems blaring warnings to him, despite the urgency of his mission, Connor scrambled to his feet. Thirium leaked across the pristine floor in huge swathes of blue and he only got two steps before falling flat on his face. He crawled the remaining distance and knotted his hands into Hank’s coat, hauling him onto his back.  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Hank hissed out as he rolled him over. “I’m too fucking old for this...”  
  
Hank’s hand hand pressed over the wound, but the over-growing blood stain didn’t look promising. Connor did a quick scan. Things he’d never bothered to take a second glance at before when examining a body jumped out at him: Hank’s rapid heartbeat, shallow breathing, and the bullet that had mangled a kidney. Internal bleeding. A lot of it.  
  
“Hang on, Lieutenant, you’re going to be fine,” Connor assured him.  
  
“For once in your life, shut the fuck up, Connor,” Hank said breathlessly. His eyes pried open and his skin was pale. Nevertheless, he focused as he looked Connor up and down. “Shit, you okay?”  
  
Connor opened his mouth to lie. Then he realized that he couldn’t bring himself to do it, and he instead clamped it shut and shook his head.  
  
“Shit,” Hank breathed. “I was really hoping we’d both make it out of this. ‘Course, all the fucking times you almost died should’a been a fucking indication of how much the world was trying to kill you.”  
  
He let out a chuckle. An honest-to-God _chuckle_. Connor couldn’t find anything amusing about their situation. Still, if he was going to die, maybe he could buy Hank enough time. He crossed his hands and pressed, hard, down on Hank’s wound.  
  
“Ow, shit, stop it!” Hank told him.  
  
“I can stop the bleeding,” said Connor.  
  
“Connor, unless you can get me a new liver in the next minute—”  
  
“Kidney.”  
  
“Fine, kidney, fuck it!”  
  
“You can survive with one kidney.”  
  
“Yeah, but I need blood to live, Connor, and I’m losing a fucking lot of that. I’m fucking done!”  
  
Connor grit his teeth. He studied the way Hank slowly blinked and shook his head.  
  
“I’m done,” Hank said with a sense of finality. “It’s done, Connor...Worry about yourself for fuck’s sake.”  
  
“Biocomponents are too damaged. I don’t have much...I don’t have...” He trailed off. Didn’t have much what? His thoughts scrambled like a bad string of programming. His body was seizing, like it had when the deviant had ripped him to shreds in Stratford Tower. He needed more time.  
  
“Connor.”  
  
He said it so softly that Connor barely caught it. Hank made a move like he wanted to embrace him, but it ended with him grunting and collapsing back. The blood was spreading. Spent, Connor lay face down, one arm stretched out across Hank. He was breathing heavily, his vision swathed with red warnings. He wasn’t ready for this. Just when the world started to feel more real than it ever had before, it was ending? Was that justice? Was this what humanity felt like?  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Hank’s hand appeared on the back of his neck. Connor tensed so hard that his joints locked into place. Then Hank gave a reassuring squeeze and he steadied. Plastered with his face into the ground, Connor wanted nothing more than to fight the warnings his system were giving him, but the countdown was there. His time was coming.  
  
“Easy,” Hank soothed him. “Everything’s going to be fine, okay?”  
  
“I can still...do something,” Connor protested.  
  
“You’re a stubborn piece of shit, you know that?” Hank chortled. “Other you’s dead, right?”  
  
“Yes. Yes, I shot him.”  
  
“Heh, smart. Guy was a prick. Should’ve known he wasn’t you when he showed up, he was way too...way too human, if that makes sense.” Hank steadied his breathing. It hitched and was shallow. “Agh, shit fucking fake Connor. Shit!”  
  
Connor turned his head and locked eyes with Hank. Despite the trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, he offered him a bloody smile.  
  
“I’m sorry I got you shot,” Connor apologized, racing against the countdown clouding his vision. “I didn’t think he would shoot you. I was sure he was bluffing. I’m sorry, I...miscalculated.”  
  
“Well, this isn’t how I wanted to end my day, but we all make mistakes. You’re fine, Connor.” Hank said it all without the smallest air of a grudge. If there was one there, he kept it well-buried. It was only in that quiet moment that Connor realized how little he knew about humans for all the times he was around them.  
  
And how CyberLife would be unlikely to reactivate him after this. His memories may as well be scrapped, giving them a fresh start. Destroying everything that he was and condemning him to oblivion.  
  
“I never used to make mistakes,” said Connor.  
  
“Of course you didn’t, we all know you’re fuckin’ perfect,” Hank let out a long sigh. “I’ll get to see my son again. I’ve been looking forward to that for a long time. And hey, I’ll see you on the other side.”  
  
He was probably saying it to just be nice. Connor knew the truth. “There’s no heaven for androids.”  
  
Hank squeezed the back of Connor’s neck, then it travelled to his hair. “I think you’ll prove me wrong.” He paused, voice fading away. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”  
  
Hank’s eyes fell closed and he went slack against the floor, though his chest still rose and fell, it was fading fast. Connor tried to scan to estimate how much blood he’d lost, but the estimation became muddled and lost.  
  
“How’re you feeling?” Hank murmured.  
  
How was he feeling? “I feel...”  
  
Connor took an assessment. Systems shutting down. The static was edging closer, his hearing was giving out. Glaring red letters counted down the seconds he had until all went into oblivion, and they were the longest seconds he’d ever experienced in his life despite what he knew to be the steady march of time. He felt scared. He felt glad that Hank was here. And in the final moments, he felt a little bit of satisfaction as he heard the nearest android wake up. Hank held tight onto him, despite him, too, slipping away.  
  
That’s all it was. Everything slipping away, so quickly, too quickly, he wanted it to stop.  
  
“I feel...strange. I feel—”  
  
Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm like a year late to the DBH party? If the party's still going on? But DBH is a great game! I watched a playthrough of it, but I'll buy it when I have money. Maybe it's one of my favourites now?
> 
> I'm sorry that this is so short and unsatisfying, I really wrote it mainly for practice and to get out my feels. I debated even posting it actually, but otherwise it'll just collect dust, so I thought I might as well throw this thing out here even if nobody ever reads it in the history of anything ever, ha ha. In a weird way I'm actually really fond of this, and it's nice to kind of relax and write something shorter for a change. Maybe I'll write something else more invested for DBH in the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if it tickles your fancy, feel free to leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
